monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sachiko Ga
Sachiko is a kind warm hearted ghoul attending Monster High. Character Personality Sachiko is very kind towards other monsters, even if some are not really that kind to her back. She is still not all happiness like her name means. She has a bit of a temper if someone ever does anything to harm the earth. She cares about all living things; from the smallest organizm to the megoladon. She does all she can to help in activities, just as long as its something her mother would approve of. She is also protective of certain people around her, mostly nature. She can also cause mass destruction when you get her angry enough. She has telepathic powers and can use magic and blast out lazer beams and destroy big cities, she chooses not to use them, but it can be hard to control them at times. She appricates all the love and support of her people, the civilization of Infant Island, but it can be hard to convince them that she doesnt like to be treated as a deity, or a Goddess. Appearance Sachiko has long silky black hair that stops at her thighs, bright almond shaped blue iridescent eyes, pale skin, grey lips, a pair of pinchers that stick out, a pair of feathery antennae, and a pair of wings. Classical Monster Sachiko is a daughter of Mothra, who is known as the Queen of Kaiju or the Thing. Like many butterflies or insects, they start out as larvae. If lucky, one can survive from dangers and form a crystalis. Then later, it becomes a giant butterfly like insect. Relationships Family Sachiko is the daughter of Mothra. It is unknown if she has any siblings. She and her Mother are very close. She tries not to let her mom decide everything for her, she wants to be free to make her own choices. She does want to help Tokyo be safe, but she doesnt want to be the same thing as her mom. Friends Sachiko doesnt have many friends at Monster High, but she is friends with many different species of wildlife. One of her known friends is Ivy Isley Romance Sachiko is looking for her special someone, though he/she hasnt came yet. Pet Sachiko has a silkworm named Heiwa, which means peace in Japanese. The Sobijin/Cosmos/Elias She gets along with the two fairy priestesses that sing to Mothra, and often gets hypnotized by their lullaby. The Sobijin treat her as if she was a Princess since she is the child of Mothra, the Queen of all Kaiju. She is also quite famous at her home in Infant Island. The civilization hopes one day Sachiko will protect them as a Goddess, but Sachiko thinks otherwise. Outfits TBA Theme Song Kelly Clarkson- Breakway Notes *Sachiko in Japanese means Happiness *Ga means Moth in Japanese Gallery Sachiko Ga.png|Sachiko Category:Unfinished Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Mothra Category:Black hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Original Character Girls Category:Japanese Category:Monsters with Wings Category:Monsters who can fly Category:Princess Category:Original Characters